Of Snakes and Foxes
by The Lady Morana
Summary: Tried of being bothered by Naruto Sasuke leaves the little foxboy chained up in Orochimaru’s room. How does Orochimaru respond when he finds him? WARNING: Yaoi, Minor, rape, OroNaru, slight: OroKabu and KabuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Happy Whatever

He's still wild, my little fox. It's rather refreshing after how docile Kabuto is. I love to see him strain against his bounds like the caged animal he is. I still remember the first time I saw my precious pet.

I entered my chamber only to find it already occupied. Bound in smooth sliver chains and blindfolded by something that looked suspiciously like a strip of Sasuke's bed curtains, a blonde boy knelt on my bed. He must have heard the door open because he started to thrash in a mad attempt to break free of his chains. There was a note pinned to my bed by a kunai and I made a mental note to speak with Sasuke about that later. Carefully I pried the note free.

_Happy Whatever_

_-Sasuke_

"Well that's sentimental." I muttered as I let the note fall. The boy froze, listening. I laughed softly and the boy snarled.

"Give Sasuke back!" He demanded. I raised my eyebrow, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"You're not really in the position to be making demands are you." I stated calmly; I heard his teeth snap together. "Besides it's not a matter of letting him go at all. Sasuke wants to be here. Unlike…"

"Liar!" He shouted cutting me off and throwing himself against his chains once again.

"You know I'm not accustomed to being interrupted." I carefully undid the rope around my waist as I spoke.

"Well get used to because I want you to let me and Sasuke go and I'm not going to stop talking till you do." He cried out defiantly.

"Oh but you see there is a punishment for talking when I'm talking." That gave him a pause, but not for long.

"As if I care! You're going to let Sasuke go!"

"You don't have a very big vocabulary do you? It's going to get trying listening to 'let Sasuke go." I mocked his pitchy voice.

"Well that's too bad for you because I'm going to keep saying it!" He paused and then to prove his point added, "Let Sasuke go!" I sighed; it was going to be a long night.

It was then that I got my first clear look at my little fox. His arms were pinned behind his back and his shirt was ripped down the front framing the taut muscles of his chest. I longed to run my hands down that beautiful skin; and I decided to forgive Sasuke for the knife in my bed.

"Well aside from your limited brain capacity we have another problem; you're on my bed." I watched a charming red color spread up the back of his neck and spill on to his cheeks. I reached out my hand and traced the metal collar that held him chained to the wall.

"I am rather stressed; it was a rather long day. I was just going to call Kabuto in, but I think I'll just play with you for a while." My figures danced down his exposed chest.

"Pervert! Let me and Sasuke go **now**!" I just chuckled and crawled on to the bed, the mattress groaned softly and dipped under my added weight.

"You're still talking; I think we'll have to do something about that." He opened his mouth to protest and I took the opportunity to slip my extend tongue into his mouth. The boy froze as I moved closer. Then he gagged and tried to bite my tongue, but his little fangs weren't terribly bothersome to someone who carries swords in their mouth. I pushed him down on to the mattress and crawled on top of him to hold him down. He cried out the angle it pulled his arms into. His cry was muffled by my tongue so I pulled in back and began nuzzling at his neck.

"You sick old pervert!" he shouted and I nipped his neck.

"Be quite or I'll be forced to make you be quite." I carefully lapped the blood that my bit had brought from his neck. His body shuddered underneath me. My figures scraped down his bare chest making his skin dance and leaving light red marks behind. I moved my head down to his stomach and let my tongue trace his seal. I could hear him whining somewhere above me and feel him squirming under me.

"Getoffme." He slurred.

"But _I _don't want to, and you're in _my_ room. It's all about what _I_ want here." My lips brushed his stomach and he snarled. I lifted my head to enjoy the way he peeled his lips back like cornered animal.

"Your much more fun then Kabuto, just the sort of refreshing sort of defiance I enjoy." I moved down his body leaving a trail of kisses and bits. I smirked as I came to his pant line, but then the captive did something unexpected. Apparently Sasuke had been less then careful about securing his gift to the wall. With a great jerk the chains came free and fell away from his feet. With a powerful kick the boy sent me sprawling off the bed into a disheveled heap on the floor. I hissed in shock as much as anger. Blindfolded my prey crouched on the bed; perhaps this would still make fun game.

He was in a bad position to fight, hands still chained behind his back and blindfolded in a strange room. Being blind seemed to have heightened his other senses, though, as I took a step forwards he swung the chain and caught me in the jaw. Again I found myself on the floor. I had to end this now to prevent damage to my room. A quick burst of chakra to create a distraction and a sharp rap on the back of his neck were all I needed to incapacitate him. However in this state he would be no further fun tonight. I shoved his limp form off my bed, taking care to secure him properly to the wall this time. As I stood above my new pet it occurred to me that I should have someone find him a dog bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon a Dog Bed

WARNING: This chapter is my first ever smut so bare with me.

The room was dark and moist. The metal collar around Naruto's neck was cold and smooth. It felt different then the last one had and Naruto reasoned that the collar must suppress charka. The room was cave dark so Naruto let his hands act as his eyes as they traced the edge of the round pillow that he had been placed on.

The door opened spilling light into the room, and Naruto hissed as his hands flew back to protect his eyes.

"So _your_ Orochimaru-sama's new pet. I was sent to bring you breakfast." A cheerful female voice shattered the silence. Naruto still refused to open his eyes as if seeing the room would make it real, but he did hear the click of dishes and smell the food. Unfortunately Naruto didn't hear the one sound he wanted to hear, the sound of the girl's receding footsteps.

"You know with how pouty Kabuto-kun is being I thought you were going to be something special, but you're not even the sort that Orochimaru-sama normally picks. But then again I heard that Sasuke-kun picked you." There was the sound someone sitting down and Naruto dared to open his eyes, but only so that he could grab a cup to hurl at the chatty girl. The girl yelped, huff, and stormed out the door, but not before for snapping haughtily,

"You always pick such animals Orochimaru-sama!" There was a dark chuckle.

"I always like them a little wild. When you see Sasuke-kun tell him he's good at picking." The girl squealed in response and Naruto could imagine her running down to the kitchen to gossip with her friends. Naruto's thoughts were prevented from following her as Orochimaru's cold hand began rubbing his cheek.

"Don't anticipate getting loose this time. I chained you up myself." Naruto shivered as Orochimaru's cool breath swept over him. He tried to glare, but the effect was destroyed by the loud growling of his stomach.

"I'd forgotten you hadn't eaten. Oh well, now I get to feed you." Orochimaru sounded entirely too thrilled and Naruto gave him a dirty look.

"I can feed myself!" Naruto snapped.

"Yes," Orochimaru consented, "But it's more fun if I feed you." Naruto kept glaring and grabbed a piece of bread, biting down defiantly. Orochimaru smirked and went to lounge on a nearby sofa.

Naruto ate slowly, aware that every second he spent eating kept Orochimaru over on the sofa, or so he thought.

There was no noise but suddenly Orochimaru was behind Naruto pressing his body against his pet's.

"You're done now." His abnormally long tongue flicked a crumb off Naruto cheek. Orochimaru flipped his froze pet around.

"Let's try to be a little friendlier today, shall we?" Orochimaru asked softly, his lips so close to Naruto's that the brushed as he spoke. Naruto tried to push away, but found that he couldn't, his arms wouldn't obey him. In fact instead of giving the sannin a hard shove Naruto's rebellious arms wrapped themselves around Orochimaru closing the gap between their lips. Orochimaru's lip trembled as he chuckled. Naruto was horrified to find that not only his arms but his mouth as well had betrayed him when he tried again to pull back and found himself only deepening the kiss. In the end it was Orochimaru who broke the kiss and smirked down at Naruto's confused face.

"Oh so you've decided to play nicely?"

"What did you do to me?" Naruto cried, happy that his voice at least remained in his command.

"My dear boy I did nothing to you." Despite the sincerity in Orochimaru's voice Naruto didn't trust him, "Though Kabuto might have; he has a nasty habit of drugging my pets." He shrugged as if it made very little difference to him and dipped his head again. This time instead of capturing Naruto's lips he grabbed the boy's neck between his teeth, biting and sucking just hard enough to elect a moan from Naruto's lips.

Orochimaru's hands ran down Naruto's bare chest causing the exposed skin to shiver with pleasure and forcing him to kneeling position on the mat. With a flick of his wrists Orochimaru did away with the frayed remains of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto felt his body flood with desire contrary to what his mind was screaming. He found some comfort in the knowledge that it was the drugs that made him incapable of fighting back, but the comfort paled next to the knowledge that he really did find Orochimaru's touch desirable. Orochimaru's mouth left Naruto's neck and his tongue extended trailing down Naruto tense body. The pale man lowered his head to Naruto's tan hips nipping and leaving a bright red mark just above his pants line. Naruto whimpered and arched his back with pleasure.

"Please Orochimaru…" Naruto gasped as he tried to fight the drug.

"Please what?" Orochimaru asked, his lips brushing Naruto skin.

"Please stop." The boy whined and Orochimaru laughed softly.

"Is that really what you want? I think not." The man said gesturing Naruto's straining body and tightening pants. Naruto squirmed as the drug driven lust fought with his rational mind, Orochimaru's lips curled into a smile. Orochimaru shifted, his hand 'accidentally' brushing Naruto's bulging pants. The boy gasped and pressed his hips up, reason losing its desperate battle turning Naruto into a lust driven animal.

Naruto growled as he ripped Orochimaru's purple rope from the man's slim waste. Orochimaru smirked triumphantly and allowed the boy to tear at his clothes before shoving him all the way to floor and straddling his legs. Naruto arched his back and pressed against Orochimaru, whining as he did so.

Orochimaru long fingers traced Naruto's chest causing the boy to purr with pleasure. The older man raised his eyebrow at the boy sudden abandonment of reason, but didn't question it as he slipped Naruto's pants off his straining hips. Naruto managed to claw Orochimaru's flawless skin as he pushed the man's pants off as well.

Orochimaru cold hands traced the edge of Naruto's boxers, toying with the boy. Naruto snarled and learned forward to sink his teeth into Orochimaru porcelain skin. Orochimaru's eye widened in surprise and he slipped his hand below the elastic band, shoving Naruto's boxes down. The boy gasped as the cold air hit him, but he didn't have any time to adjust to cool before Orochimaru's abnormally long tongue slipped down and around his erection. The boy froze as the new sensation hit him. With a sharp intake of breath he bucked up towards the long warm appendage.

Orochimaru tightened his grip causing Naruto's breathing to become jagged. Slowly, but with purpose Orochimaru tightened and loosened his tongue before bringing his head down to take the boy in his mouth. His teeth ran along Naruto as he brought the boy's member in his mouth.

Orochimaru continued his ministration till he felt Naruto body grow tight. He pulled away just before the boy's release causing Naruto to cry out in angst.

"Still want me to stop?" Orochimaru questioned earning a snarl from Naruto. The man laughed as he slid his own boxers from his hips and flipped Naruto over. The boy gasped, but didn't protest. Without warning Orochimaru slid into Naruto, tearing the boy's muscles. Naruto cried out and bit down cutting his cheek and tongue bring the bitter taste of blood to his mouth. But the sting of his teeth and the taste of blood in his mouth fell from Naruto's awareness as Orochimaru began to move inside of him.

Slowing at first and then hard and fast Orochimaru slammed into the boy, who bucked moving his hips in time with Orochimaru's thrusts. Orochimaru reached around running his hands down Naruto straining length. It didn't take long for Orochimaru to feel Naruto tighten around him as the boy came into his hands. After a few more thrusts Orochimaru followed his pet into completion.

Orochimaru pulled out of the boy and his in euphoric Naruto didn't notice the pain in his torn muscles. Orochimaru flipped the boy around to admire his pet, carefully licking his fingers clean. Hungrily Orochimaru's eyes took in the sight of Naruto covered in a sheen of sweat, soiled with his own cum, blood staining his inner thighs and turning his lips a vibrant shade of red. He watched Naruto eyes shut in exhaustion.

"You'll need a bath when you wake up." He murmured to his sleeping pet before quickly wiping off and redressing. He headed to the door, as enjoyable as that had been, he need to deal with Kabuto. A blood-turning smile came to his lips as he thought of the 'punishments' he could give Kabuto.


	3. Chapter 3: Envy is a Sin

The door to Kabuto's lab was rimmed in pale light informing Orochimaru that he had found his prey. He pushed the door open and waked in to the orderly chaos of his subordinate's domain. The man glanced at him, flashing glasses hiding any emotion that might have been on Kabuto's face.

_Damn glass_. Orochimaru thought as he walked into the room and picked up a slim test tube and rolling it between his fingers.

"You know I don't like you messing with my pets." He said calmly. Kabuto managed to look perfectly innocent before turning back to his work.

"Messing with Orochimaru-sama?" He asked his voice guiltless and even. Orochimaru simply smiled at Kabuto and turned to the cabinet that the man kept his experimental drugs in.

"Drugging them." He said lightly and the reached out to tap the door, "I wonder if any are missing." Kabuto looked up from his work and glared at Orochimaru.

"You know very well that there are." He said a sulkily edge coming to his voice. Orochimaru turned back around smiling.

"We've discussed this before Kabuto, but apparently the message has failed to sink in. Perhaps you need a more forceful reminder." Kabuto looked sick to his stomach but smiled back at the man in front of him.

"You know I'm not the only with access to this lab. Sasuke-kun could have done it as well."

"As amoral as Sasuke-kun can be I don't think that he would have done that to someone who called him _brother_. Which brings us back to you." Kabuto muttered something about how he was just sure that Sasuke would have no problem doing that to Itachi before adding more clearly,

"You know I _technically_ didn't give _him_ anything. So _technically_ isn't me that needs that a reminder." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kabuto.

"But it was you who provided whatever it was to whoever it was that _technically_drugged him so _technically_you're at fault. What do you think Sasuke-kun?" The boy had just entered the room as Orochimaru started speaking but Kabuto was sure he had been listening for the duration of the conversation.

"I think Kabuto is jealous." The little brat smirked at Kabuto. The two were generally content to pretend that the other didn't exist and when their mutual master forced then to acknowledge each other they were rarely civil. Well Sasuke was rarely civil to anyone.

"I also think that you have no sense of time Orochimaru, I've been waiting for half an hour for you to grace me with your presence." There were times when Kabuto would like to stab the boy, or at least inject him with something unpleasant. If anyone else tried talking to Orochimaru the way Sasuke did the man would have their skin for boots, but Sasuke receive sharp words at the very worst.

"Don't get saucy with my Sasuke." Orochimaru snapped before turning back to Kabuto, "He does have a point Kabuto. Are you?"

"Am I what?" Kabuto asked peevishly.

"Jealous." Orochimaru let the word roll from his mouth, and from behind him Sasuke leered triumphantly. Kabuto could feel the warmth of an indignant blush climbing up the back of his neck and Orochimaru laughed.

"You should have said something." Orochimaru sound almost pleasant and that made Kabuto shuddered, the man was never quite as frightening as when he was trying to be _pleasant_. "Besides you know that my pets are only temporary things, he'll be thrown eventually away like all the rest." There was a flicker of discomfort on Sasuke's face perhaps his conscience wasn't as dead as he wanted everyone to believe, but it was just as likely that his was bow too tight. Kabuto thoughts where forced away from Sasuke as he felt Orochimaru's icy figures brushed his check. Kabuto pressed his face towards the corpse-cold hand, but anything further was cut off what an indignant noise from Sasuke.

"I'll be waiting for you to come train me, _try_ not to take too long." Sasuke said waspishly, before turning and staking out. Oh yes the boy had definitely managed to get his bow on too tight today.

"I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, but I'll be back to find a cure for your jealousness later. Envy is a sin you know." As Kabuto watched the man go he decided that envy was least of his crimes.

AN: AH! Orochimaru acting fluffy! Oh the OOC-ness burns my fingers! I know this chapter is sort and weird but it's all I have time for. My Psychology teacher expects me to have read Ch. 9 in my textbook for class, and I don't even know where my textbook is so yeah… I have to go find said book and read it. Hope you liked it! I'll deal with Naruto next time, I think.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Snap

Note of special thanks: Please remember to thank Flighless Bird for the bolded parts of this chapter.

Note of thanks to: RaitenKitsune, Boejangles, kyuubi's sadistic older sister, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Tsuzuki Misaki, , Wolfgirlward06, Anonymous Sister of the Author, YaoiRocks, KCameh for reviewing! I love you all even if I didn't respond to your review! And also more thanks to kyuubi's sadistic older sister for requesting the bath scene I hope you like it!

---

Pain. That was the first thing that registered in Naruto's mind when he opened his eyes. Shame at how his body had been used was the next. The shame was quickly followed by confusion. If his memory was correct it shouldn't be his head hurting, but oh how it hurt. He could feel the blood pounding in his head. He tried to think, but thinking proved to be painful. He groaned in pain and laid back. Dimly he was aware of the door opening.

"My head hurts." He whispered, 'hurt' was an understatement the pain was blinding. The man silhouetted in the doorway laughed softly.

"I could bring you some pain killers." The voice sounded familiar to Naruto and as the owner of the voice moved farther into the room the light from the door caught his face. Naruto gasped.

"You! I'm not taking anything from you!" He snapped and Kabuto gave him a dull look.

"Then don't complain." Naruto was about to say something snappy but cried out in pain instead. Kabuto rolled his eyes and moved to kneel beside the boy. He took the boy's hands in his own and began to gently massage the soft skin between the boy's figures.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto cried trying to rip his hands away but the sudden movements made his head spin.

"Helping you." The man said blandly. Naruto watch warily, but his skeptical expression turned to shock as the pain dulled.

"W-what did you do you do?" The pain wasn't gone, but it wasn't crippling anymore. Kabuto reach out and flicked the collar locked around Naruto's necked.

"This stops you from using your charka; unfortunately it also tries to block Kyuubi's healing charka. Kyuubi's charka heals you whether you want it to or not, the collar doesn't make any distinction and punishes you all the same." Naruto tried to ignore the hands that were now massaging his temples. Suddenly Kabuto's head snapped up.

"He's coming. I'm sorry but I must go; I have no desire to explain my presence here to him." Kabuto stood and gave Naruto a look full of pity, "Do what he asks of you and it won't hurt so badly." Warm figures lingered on Naruto's faces before the man turned and slipped from the room. Naruto sat in shock, Kabuto had seemed almost kind. The fox-boy didn't have long to think about the sliver haired man's strange behaviors, because the source of his torment entered the room.

"Hello pet." Naruto watched him warily as Orochimaru came to survey him. "You're rather dirty, and I've just been training with Sasuke. We could both use a bath." Naruto could _feel_ the man's sickening smirk. Despite Kabuto's words of advice Naruto started to thrash around wildly snapping at Orochimaru.

'_Maybe,'_he thought, '_maybe I can rip his throat out with my teeth._' The pale man snapped his figures and Naruto double over as pain wracked his body.

"The collar punishes you on its own if you try to use your charka, but I can also have it punish you with a snap of my figures." He snapped his figures again to prove his point and the pain became blinding. "Now be a good little pet and come take a bath without all the fuss. It's up to you, all you have to do is nod your head and the pain goes away." Naruto glared as his pride fought with the pain. All he had to do was nod; but to nod was to allow himself to be a pet, a possession, a thing. Tears stung his eyes and Kabuto instruction to just listen to Orochimaru rang in his head. Ninja can handle pain, that's what he told himself until he heard the third snap. The pain cause him to throw back his head and scream, it felt as though someone was stripping him of his flesh and rubbing salt in the wounds. Blood trickled from his mouth as he bit his lip to hard.

The pain was unbearable and Naruto had the power to stop it. Slowly he nodded his head, sometimes ninja have to know when to give up. There was a finial snap and the pain vanished.

"Good pet, now let's take our bath."

**Orochimaru smirked as he dragged Naruto to the bathroom. Naruto numbly allowed himself to be dragged his body stung with the phantom power that only moments ago had caused him so much pain. By the time he came to his senses he was in a dimly lit room. There was a walk-in shower and a bathtub, a small one, in the corner. Naruto shifted at the site, Orochimaru's smirk grew wider, if that was even possible.**

"**Are you able to undress yourself or must I, Pet?" The snake said, his golden eyes practically raping Naruto, on the spot. Naruto looked down at the skimpy black shorts Orochimaru had found and put of his pet when he was passed out, just the thought of Orochimaru dressing him up like a toy doll angered Naruto.**

"**No." Naruto snapped his crystal blue eyes sparkled with pure hatred.**

"**No you can't do it yourself?" Orochimaru asked mockingly,**

"**No, I refuse to take a bath with you!" the blond shouted turning he grabbed the door handle and tossing it open. Trying to run out of the room proved to unsuccessful as Orochimaru's freakishly long and strong tongue wrapped its way Naruto's waist dragging him back into the bathroom.**

**Walking over to Naruto, Orochimaru closed the door and enveloped the small blonde's body with his own. Only then did Naruto realize something Orochimaru was already naked. Naruto tried to get away but Orochimaru's strong hold kept him still, smirking at the trapped fox, the snake bit down on Naruto's neck.**

**Naruto's but eyes widened at the sudden actions and bit his lip to keep from moaning as Orochimaru sucked and kissed his neck. The pale skinned man's hands traveled down and slowly began to pull of the shorts.**

"**You know something Pet? You really do struggle too much, now that I think about it. Those**_**love bites**_**I so caringly gave you are all gone." Orochimaru whispered into Naruto's neck. Though Naruto didn't really care, because Orochimaru had managed to get the shorts off and now was playing with his slowly hardening dick.**

"**S-s-t-op!" Naruto cried but with his plea for stop a low moan erupted from his throat as Orochimaru grabbed his member and squeezed.**

"**Do you really want that Naru-**_**chan**_**?" Picking the boy up, despite Naruto outcry of discomfort and his wiggling trying to pry himself from the Python's steal grasp, without so much as noticing as Orochimaru slipped into the waiting water. Naruto fidgeted and as soon as Orochimaru let go of his body he pushed away from the Snake hitting his elbow on the edge and slamming his head on the opposite side of the tub.**

**A cry of discomfort escaped the blond fox's lips, as he rubbed the sore parts of his body. Scrubbing himself quickly Naruto want nothing more than to get out of the tub as soon as possible, for that meant**_**not**_**being naked with Orochimaru the Snake Sannin in a bathtub.**

"**You know it would be more comfortable if you sit on my lap." Orochimaru said, Naruto understood what the snake meant it was more of a 'do it' than a request.**

"**I am fine over here." Naruto pouted pulling his knees into his chest. Glaring at the older man he noticed something in the sadist's eyes, Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever it was it was no good for him. Naruto let his mind wander; he wondered what was going on at home. He knew everyone's first guess that the Akatsuki had got to him, or something along those lines. Lost in thought he never noticed the viper rearing back to strike. Suddenly Orochimaru was on the same side of the tub Naruto was pinning him to the side of the tub with the strange look in his snake-like golden eyes that Naruto realized was lust.**

"**You know Naru-chan" Naruto growled at the pet name trying to pry the older male's hands off his body, "You look absolutely fuckable when you pout." A twisted smile appeared on Orochimaru's face as Naruto looked at him in utmost horror. Orochimaru took advantage of the small pause and leaned towards Naruto capturing his lips. Nibbling on the fox's lips Naruto gasped letting Orochimaru into his mouth.**

**As soon Naruto was no longer in shock he brought his foot and kicked Orochimaru hard in the gut, causing the snake to cough and sit back on the other end. Naruto expected a glare or something akin to anger, oh but that was exactly opposite of what he saw on Orochimaru face. The twisted smile still remanded as though permanently stuck on the man's starch white face. The two golden eyes glittered with sadism as though they were polished.**

**Again the snake struck at its prey, this time Naruto threw back an arm to punch the man senseless. All his fist met was air as Orochimaru went under the arm barely missing the blow by going partially under water. Somehow the man straddled Naruto even though they were in a tight space.**

**Once more the he attacked the fox boy, but this time he dug his surprisingly sharp nails into Naruto's arms as he attacking the boy's mouth only stopping when the boy screamed as the snake's nails began to draw blood. Taking advantage of the open mouth Orochimaru filled it with is extended tongue. Naruto's azure eyes widened as the he could no longer breathe thanks to Orochimaru's invading organ. After what felt like forever to Naruto Orochimaru's tongue retreated back into his own mouth.**

**Pulling one of his hands off of the fox's auburn skin it plummeted beneath the surface of the water. Soon it reached its destination as it skimmed across the top of Naruto's groin. Still catching his breath from the tongue incident Naruto moaned loudly as Orochimaru began to play with it.**

**But soon the man was no longer near enough Naruto to continue. Once again Naruto had kicked him this time enough to draw a little blood. Growlingly animalistic Naruto's body tensed, but soon the growls were turned to whimpers as horrible and unnamable pain shoot through him.**

**Biting his lip he used all of his self-control to try not to give to the screams that were lodged in his throat. Looking at Orochimaru who had his hand out of the water and dry enough to snap. Naruto's shaking hands went to his throat as he unsuccessfully tried to pry the collar off.**

"**Now, now Pet. Do you want the pain to stop?" Orochimaru asked in a sickly sweet voice,**

"**Go to hell!" Naruto managed spit out through the pain, Orochimaru sighed and snapped again and the pain increase by tenfold; Naruto gasped which came out high pitched from the held back screams.**

"**Now that wasn't the answer I was looking for was it?" Orochimaru said, "I will give one more chance, if you tell me stop I will. It is just that easy." But in fact was that it wasn't, to beg for it to stop was a huge blow to Naruto's pride, and Orochimaru knew it all too well.**

**But soon it was becoming too much, Naruto gulped, "S-st-op plea-se!" He whispered,**

"**What's that, you want more?" Orochimaru asked with mock stupidity. Tears trailed down Naruto's flushed cheeks mixing with sweat.**

"**I SAID STOP PLEASE!" Naruto screamed loudly let go some of the screams that were trapped inside of him. Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the pain increased a little before completely disappearing. Naruto's breathing was ragged as he tried to fill his lungs with the much need air. Looking up he noticed that Orochimaru was smirking at him again.**

"**Beautiful," the sadist whispered, Naruto raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to retort about the older male's sanity when once again Orochimaru pinned in back. The snake bit Naruto's neck drawing blood, sucking and pulling the skin creating stinging soars. The fox bit his lip refusing to make a sound, even to the point of drawing blood.**

**Annoyance flashed through Orochimaru's eyes and he smack the boy across the face.**

"**I want to hear you**_**scream**_**." Orochimaru stressed as he began to bite Naruto again. The snake-like fangs easily piercing the boy's skin. This time Naruto didn't hold back and he screamed, it wasn't just that fact he was being bitten, no the scream was with filled with raging emotions.**

"**Good" The Cobra ridiculed the boy as he let go the fox's shoulder.**

"**You evil cocky snake-" Orochimaru stopped the boy's rambled as once again he grabbed Naruto's member and began to pet it softly. Naruto was about to hold back the moan but it would mean more pain. A soft moan escaped his lips as the pre-cum separated into the water.**

"**Now what were you saying," Naruto closed his eyes it felt good and so horrible at the same time. Suddenly he felt something swell up within as Orochimaru continued to molest him. Soon his vision flashed white as his cum polluted the water.**

**Orochimaru smirked, "Now see that? You enjoyed it Pet?" Crawling over the exhausted boy, he flipped Naruto over with hardly any effort.**

"**W-what are you doing!?" Naruto asked loudly, completely disturbed by the Orochimaru's sudden actions.**

"**You had you fun I am merely having mine." Orochimaru pinned down Naruto flailing arms, and positioned himself at the boy's back door. Within seconds Orochimaru penetrated him the boy.**

**Screaming Naruto clutched the palm of his hand, causing more blood to mix with the questionable contents of the water. Orochimaru was deep seated in the boy, and damn it felt good.**

**Slowly as if to tease Naruto he began to make his way out of the struggling boy before slamming back into him. More tears made their down his cheeks following the salty stains.**

**Orochimaru continued to shove himself into the boy, but even he had his limits, pushing into the boy hard he came. Blood and cum slipped down the boy's thighs and it too swam in the murky water. Naruto mumbled something incoherent and passed out.**

**Orochimaru sighed while stepping out of the bathtub, he noted to himself to tell a servant to come mop up the water that Naruto knocked out of tub during his spasms. Walking towards the walk-in shower the man turned it on before returning to the bathtub to retrieve the passed out blonde.**

**Towing the fox-boy into the shower Orochimaru had the 'chore' of making sure Naruto was actually clean. Out of the thirty minutes that they had been in the bathroom it only took less than five to clean him and his pet.**

**Naruto's head flopped back against his back, so his face was pointed towards the outtake of the water spout. Orochimaru scoffed,**

"**You know Pet you'll drown it you breathe in the water." The man commented before turning off the water. Setting Naruto down he got dressed, and then dressed the fox boy. Standing again with an unconscious blond under his arms the Snake left the bathroom.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Taste of Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I doubt that I every will, but if I ever do you'll know right away.

Thanks To: TheDeviant, YaoiRocks, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Syciara-Lynx, akume, Tsuzuki Misaki, Boejangles, Ore no Naruto, and Tseu Tsumi. Ya'll are awesome and I loved all your reviews!

---

The headache was back when Naruto woke up. He hissed when the opening of the door spilt light into the room. He opened his eyes a little to ensure it wasn't Orochimaru and hissed.

"You! I don't want to talk to you!" Kabuto sighed.

"Your headache's back isn't?" Without saying another word the sliver haired medic began to gently massage the boy's hands again. This time instead of leaving immediately he pulled out a sparkling beaker full of water. Naruto glared at the water as Kabuto extended it to him.

"I told you I'm not taking anything you give me!" The boy snapped. Kabuto sighed.

"I suppose if I were you I wouldn't either. Here." He took a sip of the water, "Would I risk poisoning myself just to drug you?" Naruto eyed the water warily as it was offered to him again. This time he took it and sniffed it. Next he extended his little pink tongue into the water. Neither the smell nor taste seemed off so he greedily consumed it. Until that moment he hadn't notice just how thirsty he had been.

He whined as the last drop fell into his mouth and held out the beaker hoping for more.

"Thirsty?" Kabuto asked mockingly, and Naruto glared at him again.

"Well if you have more water I'll take it, but I'm not terribly thirsty." He said coolly, his mouth felt dry but he wouldn't ask Kabuto for more water. Naruto turned away and had decided to ignore Kabuto when his stomach growled.

"But you're hungry." It wasn't a question and Kabuto produced a loaf of bread. Naruto eyed the bread hungrily.

"You probably poisoned it." The boy said haughty. Kabuto didn't say anything but tore a piece of the bread and put it in his mouth. He offered the rest to Naruto who pursed his lips and snagged the bread from Kabuto's hand. He started taking huge bites of the bread; devouring the loaf quickly.

"You'll give yourself hiccups if you eat that fast." Kabuto said; he sound disinterested. Naruto huffed and endeavored to eat faster.

He gasped for air as he swallowed the last bite, but just when he turned to give Kabuto a victorious look a hiccup escaped his mouth. More followed, and much to Naruto's displeasure he found his body being racked by hiccups.

"I should leave you to suffer; it's your own fault." Kabuto said coolly as he watched Naruto's hiccup fit, but then his voice softened little, "But I know he'll make you suffer enough as it is." Kabuto pulled out a small bottle of water and showed it to Naruto before taking a sip.

"Now stand up and bend over. You need to drink upside-down." As Naruto stood he was painfully aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but the _very_ short black boxers that Orochimaru must have redressed him in. He turned bright red and Kabuto looked at him blandly.

"Go head and have hiccups; it doesn't concern me." Naruto blush grew deeper as he bent over and started to drink. He imagined that he could feel Kabuto eyes all over his body, but when he stood up he found the man was looking at the wall where his chain was hung.

"Hm... it would appear that Orochimaru-sama was careless. I suppose he thinks you're broken; to his credit most his pets break after the first time he uses the collar." Naruto reached up and felt the collar. Hope kindle in his body and then reality doused it.

"It's not like I could find my way out anyway. I'd get lost and starve to death." He said gloomily. Kabuto gave him a curious look.

"Did you know that if you follow the tiles with black snakes on them it leads to the surface? I personally think it is stupid idea, but I didn't decorate the place." Kabuto sounded conversational but his glasses flashed and before they did so Naruto caught a glimpse of something in the man's eyes.

"As much as I am enjoy your stimulating conversion I must go, Sasuke and Orochimaru-sama are suppose to be training till noon which means I only have an hour and a half to finish my work." Kabuto left leaving the door open on his way out.

Naruto glanced from the door to the wall were the chain hung freely. Black snakes that lead to freedom and an hour and a half to get there. Naruto grinned, a wiser ninja might have considered the possibility of a trap, but all Naruto could think of was wind on his face and safety from Orochimaru.

The chain slide easily from its hook and Naruto was off down the hall.

"Black snake...black snake... there it is!" He wound his way through the maze of halls always following the snakes. He could smell the air freshening and he raced onwards. Two impressive doors came into view at the end of the hall, and Naruto could almost taste freedom.

A figure moved between him and the doors and he slid to a halt.

"Sasuke…"


	6. Chapter 6: Like a Father

Thanks To: Ever Rin, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, YaoiRocks, Boejangles, Tsuzuki Misaki for reviewing! And thanks to anyone who has reviewed this story if it weren't for ya'll this story would have stayed a one-shot!

---

Kabuto was sitting in his chair as he gazed unseeing at the lab. He had lied to the fox-boy; he didn't have work to do. Idly he twirled a pen through his fingers. As he shut his eyes images of the little blond that by now might be run in the warm sunlight flashed across his eyelids. He smiled softly, but the expression turned sour as memories began to surface.

_"Hello Kabuto." A familiar voice whispered in his ear. Fear flooded his body but he managed to sound calm as he answered._

_"Orochimaru-sama." He did nothing more than acknowledge the man's presence before ignoring him. The pale man didn't seem interested in being ignored, however, and Kabuto tensed as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waste from behind._

_"Orochimaru-sama, please..." He cut off with a gasp as the man began to softly nibble on his ear._

_"'Please' what Kabuto?" Orochimaru's lips brushed Kabuto's ear as he spoke._

_"Please stop." Much to his displeasure Kabuto voice sound shaken. Glaring at the wall in front of him Kabuto snapped,_

_"Don't you have a new pet to play with?" Orochimaru laugh softly and his lips vibrated against Kabuto's neck._

_"Could be that you're jealous?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto looked aghast. The sannin's smile widened and he moved his lips back to Kabuto's ear to whisper mockingly, "Don't worry no one could ever take your place." Kabuto struggled slightly trying to pull himself out of Orochimaru's iron grip. The man laughed pushing down Kabuto's wide collar and biting the exposed base of the medic's neck. Kabuto's hiss of discomfort turned to a soft moan as Orochimaru's skilled mouth sucked and bit the chosen spot._

_"Please..." He tried again gasping slightly, "Please, Orochimaru-sama, please stop!" To his surprise his master released his neck and loosened his grip on his waist. But Kabuto hopes that Orochimaru was done were punctured like a balloon as the other man flipped him around and attacked his lips. Kabuto gasped as his back hit the table he'd been working at and Orochimaru long tongue filled his mouth._

_Kabuto brought his arms in front of him and gave Orochimaru a hard shove. The push brought the man's cold lips away from Kabuto's but the extend tongue delayed slightly flicking Kabuto's lips as it returned Orochimaru's mouth._

_"Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun?" Orochimaru asked. Again he attacked Kabuto's lips and this time the young man's shoving had no effect. Kabuto's eyes caught the glint of a kunai and he struggled harder, but the knife only served to slice off his sash. Orochimaru dropped the knife and Kabuto heard it clatter as it hit the floor._

_Sensing, perhaps, Kabuto desperate need for air Orochimaru pulled away leaving Kabuto panting and leaning back on the table. Orochimaru, unlike Kabuto, looked completely unaffected. Not waiting for his prey to catch his breath Orochimaru caught the bottom of Kabuto shirt yanking above his head and leaving it there to catch Kabuto's struggling arms. Kabuto cried out as Orochimaru toyed with the waist of the young man's pants before shoving them down._

_At this point Orochimaru stood back to admire his work. Kabuto lay supported by the table, his body writhing in attempting to free himself, his shirt still trapping his arms and his pants, dropped to his knees, restraining leg movement. Orochimaru smirked; there was only one article of clothing left._

_Kabuto's eyes widen and he writhing became thrashing as Orochimaru tore away his last layer of protection. Orochimaru's eyes glinted manically and he bent down. His long tongue toyed with Kabuto bring him to a full erection before pulling him into his mouth like a snake swallowing a mouse._

_"Stop... stop... stop it!" Kabuto cried struggling to keep his mind clear as Orochimaru's teeth grazed his erection. Suddenly the warmth was gone and Orochimaru stood to meet his eyes._

_"If that's what you want." Kabuto almost relaxed, almost, but didn't have the time as Orochimaru flipped him again. This time his full chest hit the table and he lay there feeling rather exposed. He started struggling again and his foot landed on the kunai that Orochimaru had drop earlier. Kabuto hissed in pain as the sharp blade punctured the arch of his foot. Blood poured from the wound and he swore he could hear Orochimaru laughing. His ears picked up the soft sound of clothes sliding of skin, and he began to thrash wildly again._

_In his renewed struggling Kabuto managed to gash himself a second time with kunai. He lay still panting with blood dripping from both his feet and it wasn't until he felt Orochimaru erection pressing against his back that he cried out again._

"_NO! Orochimaru, please, no!" He cried hot tears sliding down his face, but Orochimaru ignored his desperate pleas and slammed into Kabuto unprepared body. Kabuto screamed and shut his eyes. Had he been thinking clear there were plenty of medical jutsu that could have eased the pain, but with Orochimaru pounding in and out of him it was impossible to think at all._

_He gasped sharply as Orochimaru's tongue joined in the fray. Sliding around Kabuto waste it gripped his erection squeezing so tightly it was almost painful. Then tongue began it slide up in down in time with Orochimaru thrusts. Kabuto sobbed softly as Orochimaru slammed into him again and again._

_With a loud crack the table snapped sending the pair crashing to the floor. Kabuto cried out in pain as the fall drove Orochimaru deeper into his body. The breaking of the table did nothing to stop Orochimaru; indeed it barely even gave him a pause. Kabuto arched his back and screamed as he came. Orochimaru laughed and bit Kabuto neck, pushing as far into the young man as he could before coming as well._

_They lay there for a moment, Orochimaru not at all mindful of his weight pressing down on Kabuto's exhausted body. Then the pale man rose and wiped himself on Kabuto ruined sash. He refastened his pants looking down at Kabuto he said almost sweetly,_

"_Remember Kabuto you don't need to drug my pets to get my attention." With that he walked towards the door turning on his way out to survey the room._

"_Your lab is a real mess Kabuto." Laughing Kabuto's tormentor left the room._

_Kabuto lay were Orochimaru had left him his eyes staring dully at the floor. He felt sore, used, and powerless. In short he felt exactly the way he thought Orochimaru's pets must feel. The thought of Orochimaru's pets brought to mind the laughing, loud, blond that the twist man currently had. Kabuto felt sick to his stomach as he remember the annoyingly determined boy from Konoha, a boy still too innocent to comprehend his friend's betrayal. Then he thought of Orochimaru the man he serve with unquestioning loyalty, the man who had saved him from Sasori, the man he loved; loved like a father._

Kabuto opened his eyes as he came back to the present.

"Be free," He whispered his thoughts again on Naruto, "Be free because I can't."


	7. Chapter 7: Let Me Go

Thanks to: Kikichi, kyuubi's sadistic older sister, Syciara-Lynx, Teberz, Think-chan, henriette, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Tsuzuki Misaki, kyothefallenkit, Boejangles, Ever Rin, KitsuneyJenfner, and YaoiRocks. I meant to respond to your each individually, but I've been rather busy and I figured you would all rather have me spend my time writing an update.

---

_He could smell the air freshening and he raced onwards. Two impressive doors came into view at the end of the hall, and Naruto could almost taste freedom._

_A figure moved between him and the doors and he slid to a halt._

_"Sasuke…"_

At first Naruto's voice was hesitant then his face lit up, "Sasuke! This is perfect, we can both escape!" Naruto ran towards his friend, but stopped when he saw the amused smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Escape? You seemed to forget I came here of my own free will and I have no desire to return to your pathetic weak village." Sasuke spat the last three words and Naruto looked worried.

"You have to come back! Do have any idea how much you mean to everyone, how much you mean to me?! You're like my brother!" He cried and Sasuke's smirk turned slightly sour.

"Brother? Ha, you think that means anything to me? Maybe you forgot, but I left so I could be strong enough to kill my brother. You're lucky; I'm not allowed to kill you anymore." With a lightning fast movement Sasuke had Naruto's leash in his hand.

"Fine! If you won't come with me, at least let me go!" Panic laced Naruto's voice.

"You are a possession," Each syllable was sharp and clear, "You have no right to go anywhere without your master's permission." He pulled hard on the chain bring Naruto to his knees. Naruto snarled and launch himself at Sasuke. He managed to hit Sasuke, but the boy just smiled and smacked Naruto with the free end of the chain. An angry welt appeared on Naruto's skin.

"B-but Sasuke do know what he does to me." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke sneered.

"You think I care what that man does with his pets?" Began to drag Naruto down the hall. Naruto who knew he was just feet away from freedom cried out.

"He raped me Sasuke! How can you just let me go back to that?!" Tears sprang to Naruto's eyes.

"You are a thing; I don't care if he kills you. You wouldn't let a disobedient dog run away just because you thought its master beat it." Sasuke said turning the corner. Freedom was slipping through Naruto's fingers.

"I am a human and I was your friend! Not some dog!" Sasuke snorted, but didn't say anything. Naruto snarled and launched himself at Sasuke again. Sasuke smirked and whipped him with the chain. This time blood trickled down from the wound and Naruto hissed in pain.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Naruto shouted tackling Sasuke to the floor. In an untraceable move Sasuke had a kunai his hand, Naruto howled as the blade left two bloody trails on his cheeks.

As Naruto leapt backwards to escape the knives Sasuke brought his foot up and kicked him. A sickening crunch echoed through the hall as the hit make contact. Naruto coughed and bright red blood stained his lips. This didn't stop him from standing and trying to run at Sasuke.

Sasuke face remained neutral as he reached out and grabbed the chain wrapping it around Naruto's leg before giving a short jerk. Naruto threw back his head in a soundless cry as he felt his leg break.

Naruto hit the floor with a dull thud, his broken leg pinned painfully beneath him. His breath came in sort pants and his vision swayed, but he could still see the doors that lead to freedom. He crawled towards the way and started to push himself up, but Sasuke knocked his good leg out from under him. Naruto howled as his entire weight momentarily settled on his broken leg. Sasuke grabbed the end of the chain and raised it to strike Naruto. The blond held up his arm in defenses and the chain wound around it before snapping back leaving a bloodily trail. Sasuke caught the bloodied arm and twisted it till he heard a satisfying snap.

Naruto bit his lip till he felt his teeth puncher the skin. Naruto grabbed his broken arm in pain before punching Sasuke hard in the face.

The dark haired boy reeled back before standing straight. He raised a slender hand to his lip and drew it back with blood clinging to the fingers. Sasuke's lip tightened and he wiped the blood on his dark pants.

"That wasn't very nice. You wouldn't like it if I did that to you." Sasuke said calmly before punching Naruto in the face. Charka clung to Sasuke's fists and Naruto's head hit the wall. Naruto swayed, his vision blackening and he swung wildly at Sasuke. Sasuke caught the dangerous arm by the wrist and bent it till it broke. Sasuke laughed shortly before walking away.

"Bastard..." Naruto hissed and as his vision faded he saw a pale face looming before his and felt strong arms lift his broken body from the cold floor.


	8. Chapter 8: If You Can

This story made possible by the reviewers: KitsuneyJenfner, Tsuzuki Misaki, kyuubi's sadistic older sister, RaitenKitsune, KCameh, YaoiRocks, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Boejangles, and, threeBOWLSofRAMEN; my beta Flightless Bird; and readers like you! (wow I watched way too much public broadcasting when I was little)

---

Kabuto stood above Naruto. A strange pain gripped his chest and a sense of defeat weighed heavily on him. It was almost as if it was it was his own escape that had been thwarted. He shrugged in a way he supposed it had been.

"Don't just look at him, heal him." Orochimaru snapped. The man seemed strangely concerned, normally if he'd found a pet in Naruto's condition he would have finished them off not brought them in for healing.

"You seemed awfully found of him Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he rolled back his sleeves and placed his hands over Naruto's leg. A soft green glow lit his palms and Orochimaru let out a soft laugh.

"He's not broken yet, there's still some fun to be had with him." Kabuto kept his face impassive as he sent healing charka into Naruto broken body.

"That's odd." He murmured. The boy's body seemed to be resisting the healing jutsu. Kabuto moved to the broken ribs, arm, and wrist to find the same thing. Then an idea struck Kabuto and he moved his hands to the cuts that marred Naruto's face.

"Damn it!" He swore. Poison, Sasuke had used poisoned kunai to cut Naruto's and that poison had spread to the rest of his body.

"You're going to have to wait to have you fun. I can't heal him; I can only set his bones and wrap his wounds." Kabuto stood and walked across the room to find the wrappings.

"Why?" Orochimaru sounded anything but thrilled.

"Because your charming student used poisoned blades and the poison as spread to the rest of his body. We both know that Sasuke's favorite poison prevents any wounds from being healed my medical jutsu." Orochimaru face turned sour.

"How long?" He asked. Kabuto returned and began preparing Naruto.

"I can't say. That will depend on him. He needs to have modify his collar, if it keeps letting some of the Kyuubi's charka to leak through it will kill him." Orochimaru bent down and snapped the collar from Naruto's neck.

"I'll have someone make him a new one designed especially for him." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama I could..." Kabuto began, but Orochimaru cut him off.

"You don't have any experience with charka collars and your first priority is getting him healthy again." Kabuto's lips tighten, but he nodded before turning to his work.

----

When Naruto first woke to the chemical smell of a hospital with his wounds treated he thought for one joy filled moment that he was back in Konoha. He opened his eyes fully hoping to see Sakura or Kakashi or even Sai, but what he saw was a room too dim and dark to be the hospital at Konoha. The cold feel of metal on his neck further removed his hope that he'd been saved.

"Good you're awake." Naruto head snapped to face to source of the noise and found Kabuto looking a screen that hung beside Naruto's bed. The sight of Kabuto reminded Naruto exactly how he'd ended up here.

"Sasuke." He whispered and he turned his face away from Kabuto has he felt hot tears form in his eyes. He shut his eyes praying that when he opened them again it would all be a dream and Sasuke would still be his friend, his team-mate, his brother. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned his head to face Kabuto again. He opened his eyes and Sasuke was still his abandoner, his betrayer, his would be murder. Naruto made a choking sound, no amount of wishing could change what Sasuke had done.

"We need to change your bandages." Kabuto said. Naruto watch as the man started as his leg gently un-warping the cloth bands. Kabuto touches were like butterfly wings, barley touching Naruto's skin as though afraid of bruising him. When the final cuts on Naruto checks had been re-treated and re-covered Kabuto sat back and watched him worriedly. Naruto's eyes were glazed over and even his spiky hair seemed to droop.

Kabuto reached out and brushed one of the sunshine locks from the boy's face. The action seemed to shock Kabuto more than Naruto who continued to just lay there. The medic was filled with the overpowering urge to comfort Naruto, but he was at a loss as to what to do. Then Naruto spoke,

"What did I ever do to make Sasuke hate me so much?" It wasn't clear if Kabuto was meant to answer or not.

"Nothing you could ever do would make someone hate you." Kabuto said. The comforting words felt odd in his mouth, but he was desperate to see Naruto do anything but just lay there. Naruto glazed eyes looked at Kabuto.

"Then why did he do this to me? Why does he want to see me dead or tortured?" Words that should have been filled with passion came out emotionless and flat.

"Perhaps he's jealous; nobody can meet you without liking you. Even I like you." Kabuto said again brushing the some hair from Naruto's face, but the blond didn't respond.

"Naruto listen to me. I think I know a way to get you out of here before winter comes, but in order to do that you have to keep Orochimaru-sama attention that long. So you have to stay strong. If he thinks you're broken he won't have any reason to keep you alive." Kabuto stare was intense and he thought he saw something flash deep in Naruto's eyes.

"Why would you help me?" Naruto asked. Just a little while ago he would have jumped at the opportunity to be saved. In fact he had, and it had ended up with him beaten and betrayed.

"Because I'm selfish. Like I said I like you and I don't want to see you broken." Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Then save me. If you can."

---

AN: Happy Birthday Tsuzuki Misaki! I hope you liked this update! I worked hard to get it up in time!


	9. Chapter 9: Gentle Destruction

Thanks to my reviewers:Syciara-Lynx, TheDeviant,YaoiRocks,Boejangles, KCameh,threeBOWLSofRAMEN,Tsumetai Taiyoukai,KitsuneyJenfner, kyuubi's sadistic older sister, Tsuzuki Misaki, Cheska, LoveIsFalsePassion, shadow danser, rulerofcomputers, and Blood-darkness-child

Flightless Bird Wrote the Smut for this chapter.

---

The brisk fall breeze tickled Naruto's face as he looked blankly at the sky. At Kabuto's instance he had been permitted an hour outside. Normally this was the one hour that he lived for, the fresh wind and Kabuto's fingers combing gently through his hair. Today was different though, today Orochimaru was the one walking and Naruto could tell nothing good would come of it just by the looks the pale man was giving him.

For the past two months Kabuto had manged to shield Naruto; protecting him from Orochimaru. Feeding Orochimaru excuse like "He's healing slowly" or "You have to be very gentle with him", excuse that no longer stood up very well now that Naruto's wounds were almost completely healed.

There were hands in his hair again; it seemed people who lived in dark caves were fascinated by bright things. Naruto shuddered as Orochimaru fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Unlike Kabuto caress which was soft almost loving, Orochimaru touch was demanding. Naruto pulled away trying to get as far as his short chain would allow.

Orochimaru eyed Naruto straining at the end of his leash with desire. How long had it been? Surely long enough. Kabuto wasn't around to tell him otherwise. His painted eyes traced Naruto body hungrily, the boy looked almost edible.

Orochimaru tugged at the leash and began walking back to the hideout, Naruto gazed up at the sky again, lost, the pale sky reflected in the boy's eyes. Orochimaru was barely able not to snort, something that was once so pure that was forced onto the level of a fuck toy.

Naruto walked behind Orochimaru as the man pulled him through the maze of hallways and doors. He remained the farthest away from Orochimaru. Over the two months of being 'free' from Orochimaru and his 'fun' his defiance streak had gone up.

When reaching the room Orochimaru took off the leash and locked the door. Naruto stared at the door, why had Orochimaru locked it? Orochimaru smirked at the confused face that Naruto was giving the door; it was something like a cute pout. Orochimaru wondered whether once he was covered in blood and bruises would he look even more beautiful.

Orochimaru garbed the blond and pulled him towards the large bed, Naruto's eyes widened, the day had come all too soon. Struggling he pulled back, only to have the Snake's vice like grip tighten. Pushing the boy onto the bed with brute force Orochimaru straddled the boy grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head.

Slowly the snake pulled of the plain grey shirt that Kabuto insisted that he wore off and tied his wrist to the headboard. Golden eyes looked at the permanent looking scars that rapped their way around one of the boy's arm. The white line stood out on the paling tan skin. Unleashing his tongue from his mouth Orochimaru carefully licked the boy's chest.

Naruto bit his lip, something was wrong; he didn't like how Orochimaru was playing with his head. The snake was acting as if though he cared, like a lover should, not the one-sided fuck fest that it really was.

Soon Orochimaru made his way to the fox boy's lips and kissed him forcefully but it still was soft, and coated with false love and hidden gains. Naruto struggled against his bonds, the fabric was easy to tear, at least that's was a certain medic ninja had said.

Orochimaru left his lips allowing Naruto to breathe for a moment before lunging towards the teen's neck. A soft moan escaped Naruto as Orochimaru skillfully sucked and kissed the tan neck.

Then a soft tear sound of fabric that wasn't normally a sound you should here during this particular 'activity', Orochimaru looked up. Tan hands flew towards the Snake's face attacking it everywhere at once wanting to tear out the mad man's eyes, and mutilate his face. False skin ripped easily before Orochimaru threw Naruto away from him and off the bed.

Naruto hissed in pain as he stood, he was still brittle after the meeting with Sasuke. Orochimaru sent a glare his way causing Naruto to step back in disgust. The Snake's golden eyes shown through but they were different eyes. The structure of his face had changed, and instead of a veil of dark hair and whitish grey mop of hair covered parts of his face, but Naruto could still see the piercing eyes.

A cold pit formed in the bottom of his stomach, despite Sasuke almost killing him, again, he couldn't think of how the Uchiha's great pride was going to allow him to become this.

Orochimaru stalked towards the stunned boy and grabbed the boy's throat, blocking air from leaving or coming.

"Pets should be obedient Naru-chan, don't worry he was a good pet and let me have _complete_ control over his body." Naruto shivered understanding the words the Snake had hissed. Orochimaru pushed Naruto back onto the floor, straddling the boy and in one fluid motion tore the boy's shorts right off.

Naruto yelped in surprise as Orochimaru's strong arms held him down while his tongue came dangerously close to Naruto's member.

Teasing the blond the man licked the hardening tip, Naruto let of a throaty moan. Orochimaru smirked continuing to play with the blond before completely deep-throating him.

Lovingly he massaged the member with his tongue while moving his hands around to make that Naruto didn't bruise, that much. Unlatching his mouth from the member Orochimaru mouth tasted like Naruto's pre-cum. He continued moving a white hand down towards Naruto's member.

Once again teasing the hard-on Naruto who was moaning like there was nothing else to do, tears rolled down the scarred cheeks. Why did it hurt so much more when he was soft? Orochimaru began to softly squeezing the member, bringing the blond fox boy to right before his climax, sitting back for a moment Orochimaru admired the sweating, panting Naruto that lay before him.

Orochimaru began to take off his pants while still making sure that Naruto couldn't make himself cum. After what seemed like forever for Naruto, Orochimaru finally squeezed and screaming Naruto came onto his waiting hand.

Using the milky white cum as lube the Snake took one of Naruto's legs and threw it over his shoulder. This went almost unnoticed by Naruto who was still recovering from cumming. But Blue eyes budged as he felt Orochimaru's fingers at his entrance.

"D-don't! St-op!" He sturred,

Orochimaru said nothing and stuck a finger into Naruto's hole, then added another, scissoring around for a moment, after Naruto screamed for him to stop, he added another, before deciding the boy was ready

"You B-bastard, S-stop!"

"Hush pet, if your tense it hurt worse." Orochimaru's words were slick and seductive as he entered Naruto, who screamed as the invading body part reduced him to loud growling moans.

Orochimaru gripped harder on Naruto's leg that was on his shoulder, and began to draw out before trusting in another direction, and hitting a buddle of nerves. Naruto let out a loud long moan, his disorganized thoughts became dust as Orochimaru thrust in and out of his each time hitting his sweet spot all the while whispering 'comforting' words.

Orochimaru could feel himself at his own climax, with another shove he moaned while deep seated in Naruto he came. Pulling out, he looked at the boy who was bordering on unconsciousness. Picking him he laid him on the bed, brushing away one of the stray blond locks from his eyes. Pulling his pants back on the Snake left the room to finish some work before he too retired for the night.

Laying there on the bed Naruto watched as his world darkened, the room wasn't just darkening but it seemed like his whole world was. Why did his best friend, his _brother_try to kill him? Why did one of the enemy fall for him? And why was it that he preferred the hard harsh nights instead of this one where Orochimaru was soft and gentle? As he closed his eyes he decided it made his world even more upside-down.


	10. Chapter 10: Because of Love

**Thanks to my awesome** **Reviewers! KitsuneyJenfner, Cheska,  
KCameh, rulerofcomputers, Akume, threeBOWLSofRAMEN, txgirl123, henriette, knute314, Kags21, Kakashis-First-Kiss, Shadow Bannana, Boejangles, drummer 14, Terra, and Syciara-Lynx.**

---

Kabuto toyed with scroll in his hands. The words inside could mean his death or worse if the wrong eyes saw, and perhaps if the right eyes saw it as well. He sighed and tucked the scroll into his pouch. He had nothing but selfish reasons for not sending it.

His head hurt and as he leaned back in his chair he remembered all the reason he had repressed his conscience for most of his life, but when he shut his eyes he could see the person that had awakened it.

When he had first heard about Orochimaru's knew toy he had been sullen. The man had a difficult personality to be around to begin with and he was prone to be even more off color if he had an unbroken pet to stimulate him. So Kabuto had decided to help break in the new pet, drugging him so that his very will was taken from him seemed a good place to start. That was before he had seen the pet, that was before he knew what it felt like to **be** the pet. Kabuto was entranced by Naruto. Even though he had failed to see anything special in the boy when they had first met and the second meeting had just shown him to have uncanny good luck and more guts than was safe for a human to have.

He sighed taking out the scroll again, Naruto had been so innocent when he'd come here, so pure. And even after being here so long the boy still shown like sunlight in the dark caves. Kabuto didn't know why this was so hard; he'd tried to help the boy escape once before hadn't he?

He stood and paced his lab slowly. That time he hadn't tried to help the boy so much for Naruto's sake but so much as his own sake. He had been desperate to get back at Orochimaru and setting if pet free seemed as good away as any. It should have been perfect. Naruto should have left, Kabuto should have felt triumphant, and his conscience should have stayed where it belonged, asleep. It would have gone right if it hadn't been for Sasuke. A dark smile lit Kabuto's face when he thought of Sasuke and he checked the clock on the wall.

In half an hour the rotten boy would fall very ill, no help form Kabuto of course.

Kabuto shut his eyes again and memories engulfed him. Soft sunlight filled hours in the afternoon filled his mind. Being allowed to spend time with Naruto, how he longed to have the boy in every way know to man, but he couldn't. Orochimaru had inadvertently seen to that. No Kabuto was only allowed to look and gently touch, the sunbeam named Naruto would never belong to him, and never should belong to him.

Those sunlit hours had provided many opportunities for Kabuto to reach out and **take**what he wanted, but he had chosen not to and it exchanged he had gotten so much more. Those few short memories of Naruto curled up next to him to protect himself from the autumn breeze's chill or the way that golden hair felt like the finest of silks.

Kabuto opened his eyes and bit his lip. His resolve hardening. Quickly before he lost his will he performed a set of hand signs and the scroll vanish. He shut his eyes and returned to his chair.

He had found someone to love with all his heart and because of this love he had to let him go.

---


	11. Chapter 11: Only Fools Hope

Thanks to part 1: Rae-chan33, knute314, henriette, kitsunegyrl, Boejangles, kyuubi's sadistic older sister, YaoiRocks, RaitenKitsune, KCameh, rulerofcomputers, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, lynn42693, txgirl123, threeBOWLSofRAMEN, Escalus, XxKitsunedxX, Syciara-Lynx, Kakashis-First-Kiss, and KitsuneyJenfner. You all rock! 21 reviews on one chapter and I broke the 100 mark! I couldn't be happier!

---

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto who looked back without emotion. On the bed between them lay Sasuke, his normally pale skin almost transparent. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his entire body and every so often the proud boy would moan with pain.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama but I don't recognize the disease, but it seems contagious," he gestured to a servant who lay a few beds away also looking deathly ill, "With your comprised immune system I suggest you leave for the winter sooner than planned." Orochimaru open his mouth to argue, but Sasuke chose that moment have a coughing fit that brought blood to his paper white lips. Orochimaru looked repulsed.

"Fine, but I am beginning to question your worth as a medic. You will stay here and then bring Sasuke along when his condition clear up." With that he turned sharply and left the room his fear of death driving him. Kabuto smiled as the door closed and he patted Sasuke check.

"Poor thing, I can't imagine how you caught this." Sasuke tried to say something that sounded like "bastard" before having another coughing fit.

---

Naruto starred absently at the wall in front of him. Winter's first breath had come to Sound earlier than it did in that Fire Country neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru had taken him out today. No he had been stuck with the hyper bubbly girl from the first morning he was here.

She hadn't changed one bit.

The whole time he was allowed outside he wondered why the other two weren't walking him, not that the he minded the fact that Orochimaru wasn't with him, but he missed Kabuto and the soft gentle touches that came with him. It still bothered him that he cared for the silver haired medic.

The girl, Suki or Yuki whatever she had said her name was, had paused, and stared pointedly at the boy,

"Huh?" Was Naruto's genius reply,

"I just asked you a question!"

The girl huffed irritated at being ignored by the blond captive, it was then she decided to go back inside, still all the while talking, he wondered if you could called it that, he barely could hear what she said before she changed the topic again more like gibbering.

Kabuto had said to be strong and that Konoha would come save him with the help of Kabuto. But how long ago had the medic-nin told him that? He felt him grow more fragile every day. It bothered him, with Orochimaru's "play time" and Sasuke-

The blond shook his head; no he would stay strong, for Konoha, for his precious people, for his Sasuke, not the monster that was pretending to be his friend. That thing was not Sasuke.

The door opened, and Naruto, who couldn't see the door from his wall, could only hope it was Kabuto, or a servant-

"Hello Pet." Nope defiantly not Kabuto or a servant, slowly he turned and looked into the yellow marble eyes of his nightmare's main character. Orochimaru walked over to the kitsune who was facing him, fear written in his otherwise empty face.

"I came to say good-bye, but don't worry we can have on final fuck." A smile stretched across the mad-man's face, Naruto whimpered and tried to make himself smaller.

Ignoring the helpless cries Orochimaru picked him up and promptly dumped him on his bed. Shadowing over the boy before he could move, he straddled the boy and successfully pinned him down. Though the chances of getting away were slim Naruto still fought against the man above him

"Why do you still struggle?" Orochimaru hissed, Naruto stopped moving for a moment, Orochimaru bent down and forcefully kissed him. Naruto didn't say anything but a muffled "ep" but his slowly breaking mind supplied Naruto with an answer,

_You straddle me down like some dog, I struggle and still get rapped, Kabuto heals me and comforts me, while Sasuke beats me and doesn't give a flying fuck. It's the way things work._

Orochimaru released him from the kiss, "Why do you struggle when you know no one is coming to saving you." Naruto growled this time forgetting to hold his tongue this time.

"Konoha still cares about me!" The blond yelled in the Sannin's face, who laughed,

"Still cares for you? Who cares about you anymore?" The man sneered continuing to laugh as Naruto blocked unwanted thoughts that began to invade his mind,

"If Konoha still cared about you they would have put more effort into looking for you and realize the Akatsuki have nothing to do with your disappearance!"

"You're wrong, they still care," Naruto whispered more to himself than to Orochimaru, whose grin faltered,

"You think so? Then why haven't they showed up?" He repositioned himself so he could easily rip the shorts off. Using one hand to hold his wrists and stroked the boy's cock with the other.

Naruto whimpered and suppressed the urge to moan. Leaning over still playing with the boy's member he whispered seductively, "You are a fool, you are just in denial, go ahead pretend you think that, but you can't truly lie to yourself, you can only hide the truth."

Orochimaru licked the edge of Naruto's ear and Naruto shuddered. Then he sat back up, and wrapped his long pink tongue around Naruto pre-cumming cock. Leaning down he carefully licked the bottom slowly and painfully as Naruto let out soft moans that had escaped his pursued lips.

Then Orochimaru deep throated the boy, his skilled tongue still somehow massaging the member. Gently at first then harder Orochimaru pulled at it, Naruto gasped and moaned loudly.

Taking it out of his mouth Orochimaru continued to squeeze Naruto until the boy cried out and spilled his semen on the sheets and onto Orochimaru's hand.

"If they stilled cared Pet, you wouldn't be here, under me, cumming." The Snake sneered at the panting fox, who lay flustered on the dark covers of his bed; the mad man's shadow covered him but still didn't stop the great contrast of the tan and blond on the black bed sheets.

Orochimaru's cock twitched, uncomfortable with this scene and still being restrained under his clothing. Flipping the fox over before he could recover.

"How can you say that someone cares, no one is stopping me," Naruto feebly tried to get away, Orochimaru slammed Naruto face against the sheets, and holding it there, Naruto's limbs failed around, Orochimaru let go of the blond mass of hair giving the boy a couple seconds to fill his lungs with air again.

"Tell me Naru-chan, who cares for you?" Orochimaru asked while sticking a finger into Naruto's entrance, the kitsune screamed as the mad man stuck another finger in and began to scissor around.

"Come on Naru-chan where is that defiant streak! Who do you think cares for _you_?" Orochimaru spat out the last words as if it tasted as vile as he was.

"Sasuke perhaps? Get over you self boy! He's the one who brought you here, he knew what was going to happen to you and yet he gave you to me anyway. When you met him it the hall, you thought that he wanted to escape, and that _he carwed for poor wittle bitty Naru-chan_." Orochimaru said in a babyish tone at the end, he pulled his fingers out of Naruto who was gasping for breath, something inside his mind stirred.

Orochimaru rolled down his pants and positioned him behind Naruto, "Oh but it doesn't stop there," The Snake lifted Naruto's hips slightly and slammed into the small blond,

"What did he do then Pet? Did he let you escape because he still secretly cared for you?" The man pulled out of him slowly before slamming back, blood began to drip down his thigh, "Did he just let you go ignoring the fact that you were there?" Slamming into him at a different spot Naruto shuddered, and almost went completely limp, Orochimaru wrapped his pale arms around the boy's waist.

"Or did he beat you within an inch of your life? Staining the wall and floor with your blood. As I recall he almost killed you. But then again maybe he was practicing on you, I do recall you calling him your brother, maybe he pretended you were Itachi, neh? So tell me Pet who cares."

"Kabuto cares," Naruto whispered his throat dry and parched from screaming. But at the sound of Orochimaru's hissing laugh the boy flinched,

"Kabuto, my Kabuto, caring for you?" Orochimaru leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Let me tell you a secret, no one knows but the three of us," The blond kitsune shuddered as the warm breath tickled his skin, "I rapped him just like I did you." Naruto's blue orbs went wide.

_'Orochimaru raped Kabuto?! No that wasn't true how could he, why-'_Confusion joined fear on the boy's face,

"That's right pet, I rapped him." Sitting back up he continued to fuck Naruto, "You know he's just playing with you. He is just using you to get back at me." Naruto shook as Orochimaru, still inside of Naruto, about to cum reached down about began once more to squeeze Naruto member's.

Naruto moaned tears rolled down his face.

"It's not true! Kabuto loves me!" Naruto growled passionately as if his whole world was resting on that assertion. Orochimaru laughed, it was a sicken sound.

"Loves you? I don't think that boy even knows the meaning of the word! No Naruto, if Kabuto does anything he does it for himself, not because he _loves_someone." Naruto could feel himself about to cum again. Soon both he and Orochimaru reach their limits.

In that moment when everything flashed white something internal shattered into a million seemingly unfixable fragments. Orochimaru pulled out of with a sick sound. Smirking he looked at his art. Broken and lifeless Naruto laid on bed panting, bright blue eyes dulling to a blue-grey.

Rolling his pants back on, and wiping his hands on the blankets, Orochimaru bent down, and spat in the broken kistune's face,

"You know what happens to broken toys? That get thrown out that includes you too Pet, you were fun while you lasted."

As the man left Naruto just lay their covered in a multitude of bodily fluids. He would have cried if he had the energy, but now even breathing seemed too much. The truth lay before him like a raw wounded. He was a fool. Konoha didn't want him, he was a liability. With him gone the Akatsuki no longer had any business with the village. Sasuke didn't care for him. And Kabuto, the name froze in his mind and slipped past his torn lips.


	12. Chapter 12: Not Even In My Dreams

Thanks to:Random Reader,LovelessFan123, terra,Kakashis-First-Kiss,lynn42693,txgirl123,threeBOWLSofRAMEN,shintas1st,KCameh,Cheska,KitsuneyJenfner,geka0taitsume0taikaiyou,Syciara-Lynx,knute314,YaoiRocks,Boejangles,kitsunegyrl,Tsuzuki Misaki, andArella no Renyelyou people spoil me, I really don't deserve such wonderful awesome kind reviewers. I wish I could give you each a cookie and a big hug!

---

Kabuto stared in horror at the scene before him. His whole being recoiled from it, and he wished it were a dream. But this was no dream it was reality that he has seen so many times, only he had never cared about the toy laying broken on the bed.

He had hoped that Naruto would last, but how could he have been so foolish. Still he wondered what that man had said to finally break the spirited boy. He moved to kneel by the bed, his eyes met with Naruto's lifeless orbs.

"Kabuto?" The whisper was so soft that Kabuto only inches away almost didn't hear it. He wanted to cry. Never, not even while Sasori had possessed him, had he felt so powerless. With the firm hands of a surgeon he reached out to touch Naruto, and was horrified when the boy mustered the strength to recoil.

"Don't." Naruto rasped, "I don't want you to hurt me too." Now it was Kabuto's turn to recoil, he wanted to strike the boy. He didn't want Kabuto to hurt him? Had he forgotten everything? Taking a deep breath Kabuto managed to keep a hold on his temper. Hitting the boy would only confirm his fears.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked, but Naruto didn't seem to hear him. "Why would I hurt you Naruto?" Again Naruto didn't answer, this time Kabuto was sure he'd been heard. Again Kabuto reached out to the boy and again the boy drew back, but this time Kabuto wouldn't be deterred so easily. He pulled the boy into a loose embrace.

"I promised to help you remember? I won't hurt you." Naruto body shuddered and he heard a small sob escaped the boy's lips. Kabuto didn't tell him to hush; it was healthy for the boy to cry. He didn't tell him it would be all right, how could he say something that may never be true? No he just let the boy cry, and oh how he cried. Naruto cried as though his very soul was leaking from his eyes.

Naruto's eyes stung, but he couldn't stop crying. It was as though his tears were the only things left alive in him. He sobbed till he didn't have enough water in his body to produce any more tears and even then he lay there hiccupping.

Finally Naruto didn't the energy to cry anymore and he feel into a much need sleep. Kabuto cradled the boy gently in his arms and carried him from the room.

The boy desperately needed a bath, but Kabuto didn't trust himself enough to give him one. So he called for a servant and went to sit in a chair and think. It had been a long day however and the chair was very comfortable.

---

_Kabuto's head jerked up, as he heard the door open. What he saw nearly stopped his breathing. Naruto stood there dripping wet and scowling, but that's not what threatened to stop Kabuto's heart. No the boy was clad nothing but a towel, a very short towel. Naruto sniffed haughtily._

_"I don't like that woman." He huffed and flounced over to where Kabuto sat entranced. He felt like he was on fire, but some distant part of his mind remained cool and calculating. It was this small section that told him something was off. The boy had been broken not even an hour ago, and now it was as if he had never met Orochimaru._

_"Why did you send her? You could have given me the bath yourself." There was something in Naruto's voice that didn't sit well with the medic. Was this the same boy that had shied from his touch before crying in his arms?_

_This image didn't seem real and Kabuto stretched a hand out to brush the boy's check. As he did so he noticed that the two long scars Sasuke had given him where missing. How odd, nothing but time should have been able to ease those marks._

_Naruto didn't give Kabuto time to worry about scars. He rubbed his check against Kabuto's hand before leaning close to the man, his hair falling in his bright blue eyes._

_"Aren't you going to say something? No? Well then." And then the boy's full lips were on his own. For a moment Kabuto kissed back hungry, but when Naruto hands began to work at the pins that kept Kabuto's sash in place Kabuto withdrew._

_Reality hit him like a splash of ice water. The siren on his lap cocked his head, clearly confused by Kabuto's actions. Kabuto wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was dream, this Naruto was a Naruto that had never existed and never would exist. This was a Naruto that couldn't belong to him. A Naruto that had never been marred by Orochimaru's touch or felt the sting of Sasuke betrayal_

_Gently Kabuto removed the enchanting creature from his lap, and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke escaping through Kabuto's wide spread fingers. Naruto wasn't meant to be his not even in his dreams._


	13. Chapter 13: Madness

Thanks to: Escalus, Tsuzuki Misaki, Kakashis-First-Kiss, Anonymous Sister of theAuthor, kitsunegyrl, txgirl123, Ore no Naruto, threeBOWLSofRAMEN, knute314, KitsuneyJenfner, Cheska, Arella no Renyel, hiya couldn't find a name, and EvilAngelofHeavenandHell who reviewed. Ya'll are my heroes. If it weren't for you I wouldn't write this story. Those of you who review regularly I want to you know my spell checker thinks that you are "real words" now.

---

Sasuke lay in the clean hospital bed his hate burning as hot as his fever, and yet he smiled. It was the smile of a madman, but it was a smile. He smiled because the next time Kabuto came to ensure Sasuke was still alive, would be the last time he did anything. His hands clenched around the cool metal of the scalpel one of Kabuto assistants had been fool enough to leave laying around and laughed softly till a coughing fit over took him.

---

Kabuto glared at the strip of metal that ate away Naruto's charka. He had been trying to remove it for an hour and he was beginning to worry that it had been designed so only Orochimaru could remove it.

Then an idea struck him and Kabuto moved his fingers up and down the collar taping and releasing the right amount of charka. Kabuto smiled triumphantly as the metal collar came free of Naruto's neck, but the boy didn't smile back. He just silently touched the place where it had been and looked at Kabuto with wide eyes.

"Kabuto." He whispered. Kabuto sighed and moved Naruto's hand back down his lap. The boy said little and ate less; he was wasting away into a little pale ghost. It was painful to watch this silent shell of a boy who had once been so full of life.

It was saddening to see the boy once called the "loud mouth ninja" sit silent save for an occasional whisper. Naruto had become fear, but Kabuto seemed to make him feel safe. Only once had Kabuto tried to leave the little blond alone and the boy had started screaming as soon as the door was shut.

Kabuto sighed and set the collar down on a table, it would be interesting to examine later. Naruto followed his moments with his ever watchful hallow eyes.

"I'm going to check on Sasuke. Would you like to come?" Naruto hissed at the name of his once best friend, but followed Kabuto from the room nonetheless. Naruto walked behind Kabuto his blue eyes wide and childlike. Kabuto often wondered what went on behind Naruto's blank orbs, and if somewhere trapped within this phantom was the young ninja he had learned to love.

They walked into the lab to find Sasuke looking more ill than normal. His checks were flushed and his heart rate was all over the charts. Leaving Naruto at the door Kabuto rushed to lean over the sick boy. That was his first mistake; his second was not moving back fast enough when he saw the flash of sliver.

Kabuto cried in pain and the short blade slit him from the base of his stomach to the top of his throat. Sasuke smiled as the warm blood splattered his face and bed. He stared in wonder at the way the red stood out so brightly on his pale skin. Then he looked from Kabuto writhing on the floor to Naruto standing wide-eyed in the door.

It started as just a soft sound and it then it grew into a booming sounded that echoed through the room. The sound was Sasuke's laugh. He tossed back his head, his black hair a tangled mess, his eyes glowing with an insane light and he laughed. It was a horrifyingly genuine sound that echoed around the silent lab. He brought his red hands before his face and laughed harder.

He turned his crazy laughing stare to Naruto and said in a moment of calm.

"The End."

---

AN: I want to avoid confusion right now and let you know that Sasuke is off his rocker. Therefore you shouldn't believe a word he says, this is **not **the end.


	14. Chapter 14: To Whom I Belong

Thanks to: Ayumi666, K scrips, Squeee, **Put the Fun in Dysfunctional, **Reader, EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, Escalus, pluto66, , knute314, QAMorons, 0o0o0, Shadow Bannana, txgirl123, hiya couldn't find a name, Dreamsofdragons, henriette, Black Amber Wolf, Beloved Shadow of Light, Boejangles, Tsuzuki Misaki, threeBOWLSofRAMEN, kylynn, geka0taitsume0taikaiyou, Arella no Renyel, Cheska, Ore no Naruto, Random Reader, **Anonymous Sister of the Author, **KitsuneyJenfner, Biolightning, KCameh, fan, Kakashis-First-Kiss, LadyDrosselmeyer, and for reviewing!

---

_It started as just a soft sound and it then it grew into a booming sound that echoed through the room. The sound was Sasuke's laugh. He tossed back his head, his black hair a tangled mess, his eyes glowing with an insane light and he laughed. It was a horrifyingly genuine sound that echoed around the silent lab. He brought his red hands before his face and laughed harder. _

_He turned his crazy laughing stare to Naruto and said in a moment of calm._

_"The End."_

Naruto clear unforced eyes grew dark as he watched his protector fall to the floor.

"Kabuto." His voice low like always, but now it had an odd edge to it. Rage turned his eyes red and deepened the lines on his face. He snarled and in a second was by Sasuke's bed. In the next second he had the scalpel from Sasuke's fever weakened hands, and then blood. Bright red blood, like rubes gushed from Sasuke's neck. It coated Naruto's hands and sprayed his clothes.

Unlike Sasuke Naruto didn't laugh. His momentary passion has passed and he stood there innocent as a child covered in red finger paint.

"Kabuto." He called. Kabuto didn't answer, but he stood. The long gash now nothing more than a little cut as the medic willed himself to heal. Quickly he placed glowing hands over Sasuke's neck, removing the knife and closing the wound. Naruto glared.

"Why?" He demanded. He was angry and confused. Kabuto shouldn't be helping Sasuke.

"Because he belongs to Orochimaru-sama, and so do I." Kabuto said softly. Naruto glared momentary before his face became impassive again.

"Do I belong to Orochimaru?" He asked his voice soft. Kabuto lifted his hands away from Sasuke neck and went to cup Naruto's face.

"No, never again." Naruto smiled a smile that didn't light his eyes, and Kabuto press his lips carefully against the boy's forehead.

"Come you need to be cleaned up." Kabuto offered Naruto his hand and they walked from the room. He paused only to have someone go to clean Sasuke and then lead Naruto down the hall.

---

After the first night Naruto wouldn't be touched by anyone but Kabuto. This presented a problem when he became dirty. Not only had he developed an irrational fear of baths, but he would scream and kick if anyone but Kabuto bathed him.

So it was Kabuto that sat beside the tub gently pouring cupfuls of warm water over Naruto head. The boy's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Kabuto sighed, this unquestioning trust only made it harder to be around Naruto. The boy had no idea just how dangerous Kabuto was, no idea how much Kabuto lusted for him.

Naruto sighed and rested his clean wet head against Kabuto's leg and looked up at him with eyes that carried no hint of fear or doubt.

"Kabuto." He murmured. Kabuto smiled sadly at the boy, he didn't expected the boy to say anything more than his name. So he was surprised when Naruto re-asked his earlier question.

"Do I belong to Orochimaru?" Kabuto froze.

"No. I told you you'll never belong to that man again." Naruto eyes showed emotion suddenly; sorrow.

"Do I belong to anyone? Do I belong anywhere?" He asked. The walls that had been keeping everything out were coming crashing down and Kabuto could see it in every cell of Naruto's body.

"You belong to yourself and to your village. And you belong where they love you." Kabuto said he left unspoken how much he wanted Naruto to belong to him.

"Ha! _They_ love me? I belong to _them_? They who leave me here to die! Ha!" Naruto snapped. Kabuto flinched; he'd known that Naruto's numbness couldn't last forever. Naruto fixed Kabuto with a changeling stare.

"Do you love me Kabuto?" The question caught Kabuto completely off guard.

"Y-yes I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone." Something changed in Naruto's expression.

"Then why can't I belong to you? You who love me, you who cares for me, who comforts me, and protects me?" Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kabuto firmly on the lips. Kabuto was again caught off guard and found himself kissing back.

Naruto came up on his knees to wrap his wet arms around Kabuto neck deepening the kiss. It was as Kabuto felt his hands traveling down Naruto's body and he drew away leaving Naruto looking confused.

"No. You can't belong to me, because I'm not free. I still belong to Orochimaru-sama. How long would we have before I had to return to him? Days? Weeks? A month? And what would happen to you when I left? No I can't do that to you. Your village will come for you, and you will go to people who can provide unwavering protection and comfort." Naruto face looked bitter.

"You wouldn't have to go back to him!" He cried, "We could stay together!"

"What good would that do? I am not a replaceable slave. Orochimaru-sama would hunt me down and bring me back, and he would kill you when he found out you were still alive." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, "And if he didn't find us someone else would. There is a high price on my head. They would kill me and kill you just for being near me. I won't risk you like that. I would rather die a thousand deaths and never see your face again then let any more harm come to you." Naruto face fell and he splashed back down into the tub, sobbing softly on Kabuto's leg.

"Naruto." He whispered and ran his fingers through the boy damp locks, "Naruto."

---

Two shadows flickered through the forest before coming to rest in front of a stone entrance that lead deep into the ground. One of the people pulled out a scroll and with a quick movement of their figures it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Without taking their eyes off the opening the two melted back into the trees to wait.

---

Kabuto ran his fingers through Naruto's soft hair looking for tangles before brushing it. The boy's hair hung hopeless limp down past his eyes. Kabuto sighed and brushed the hair from the boy's eyes; it hadn't been wild with energy since Orochimaru. Kabuto sighed again; what he had said early was true, Orochimaru would come looking for him and Sasuke and he would kill Naruto if he found him alive.

As if summoned by his thoughts a scroll fell into Kabuto's lap. Tentatively Kabuto unrolled the scroll aware of Naruto's wide eyes watching him. After quickly scanning the scroll Kabuto's face tightened slightly.

"They've come for you." 

---

AN: You people shocked me! Did you really think that I would kill Kabuto just now? Not only do I like him too much, he is too necessary for this story and for this one scene in the sequel! And did you really think I could kill him with a just a scalpel? I mean come on he has mutant healing abilities! He healed himself after having the rasengan put a big old hole in his the chest! Really! ~Morana  



	15. Chapter 15: The Sun May Love The Moon

Thanks to: EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, Syciara-Lynx, N-E-A-R-THE-END, txgirl123, Arf101, hiya couldn't find a name, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Boejangles, SaaneChan, YaoiRocks, knute314, ExplodingChickenOfDoom, Cheska, DarkRavie, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Kakashis-First-Kiss, Arella no Renyel, and KitsuneyJenfner for reviewing.

Big Special Thanks, two cookies and a warm home cooked brownie to: Kakashis-First-Kiss who was awesome enough to volunteer to beta this chapter for me! She is awesome and she deserves your praise for saving you from my grammar!

---

There was no sound as they walked down the hall, no candles to give them long flickering shadows, no wind to lift their long cloaks. It was as if they weren't there at all, but rather a memory of people long gone. Naruto took comfort in the stillness; it gave this journey a dreamlike unreality.

It was almost ironic really. How many times had he dreamed of making this final trip up from hell? Naruto glanced up at Kabuto's silent figure, his silver hair hidden beneath a black hood. If he shut his eyes he could still remember just how Kabuto's lips had felt on his. It was almost as if it were real again, only this time Kabuto wouldn't push him away. This time Kabuto would draw him closer- Naruto's foot hit a step and he fell.

Kabuto was at his side the moment he lost his balance to catch him and to set him up right again. Perhaps he imaged it, but Kabuto hands seemed to linger just moment longer than necessary. Naruto wanted to cry; Orochimaru had broken his sprit, but Kabuto was breaking his heart.

Fresh air hit Naruto's face and he glanced up at the sky to see a million shimmering stars. A soft noise in the trees brought him close to Kabuto's side in fear. Kabuto placed a protective arm around Naruto and stared fixedly at the trees. Two figures emerged from the trees and Naruto's breath caught. Without thinking, he left Kabuto's safe embrace and took a step forward. He reached for words that wouldn't come as he walked in a trance towards the men at the edge of the woods.

Kabuto felt Naruto pull away from him, and he had to force himself not to pull him back. He had seen something in Naruto's eyes when the boy had seen his rescuers, something that had been missing despite everything he had said and done. He had seen hope.

Kabuto forced himself to watch impassively as his sunlight moved farther from. The knowledge that he would never again hold that soft body close to him again cut him like a knife. He almost called for Naruto to stop, almost called him back, but as the cry rose in his throat Naruto found his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Again the hope was overwhelming. "I'm even happy to see you Sai!" Naruto turned back to Kabuto then. His hood fell away and he seemed to glow. Blonde hair picked up as if caught by the wind and bright blue eyes seemed to have cast off the shadow that had clouded them. Kabuto nodded to Kakashi who returned it tightly.

Slowly, Kabuto turned to go back beneath the earth, away from the stairs, the sky, the sun. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Come back with me." Naruto's voice was that of a child. There was no doubt or fear; only hope and trust.

"Naruto" Kabuto whispered.

"I can't stay with you in your world, so come with me to mine." Kabuto forced himself to met Naruto's bright eyes.

"I have no place in a world full of sunlight; I've lived too long in the dark." Kabuto pulled his wrist away.

"Come with me." Naruto begged, and Kabuto turned away.

"I chose my path long ago. Perhaps I would choose differently today, but that doesn't erase my actions. I'm sorry Naruto, but it's time for goodbye." Kakashi was at Naruto's side with his hand on his shoulder.

"By law we should have killed him on sight, so don't ask anything more," Sai said coolly from where he leaned against a tree. Naruto shook his head, tears coming to his eyes.

"But I love you," he whispered. Kabuto kept walking.

"I love you!" Naruto screamed, fighting against Kakashi, who held him back. "I love him," Naruto whispered as Kabuto disappeared beneath the earth.

"And the sun loves the moon, but they can't both light the sky at the same time." Kakashi said calmly, "Come, Naruto. It's time for you to go home."

**~The End~**


	16. A Note From The Author

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! This is just a quick note or I'd post all your names!

As I said at the end of my last chapter I will be writing a sequel. I have now posted the sequel and it's called "The Sun May Love the Moon." Big thanks to Kaellyn who suggested the title. Here's the first paragraph just so I'm not breaking the rules by posting an Author's note chapter.

_A __cold wind blew. Its frozen breath raised color in the cheeks of a silver haired medic and a pale red-eyed boy as they traveled through the forest, but the wind swept past them through the silent trees, knocking free golden leaves that still clung to their branches. It hit the tall walls of a village, whistling through the cracks and blasting through the open gates. It raced past the men who stood there to cut through the clothes of a young man with blond hair, freezing him to the bone._


End file.
